


Clueless

by durgasdragon



Series: Alone [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: Jack and Bitty go to Tater’s and Jack tries to figure out what’s different, because somethinghasto be for Bitty to be kicking him this much.Sequel toMess.
Relationships: Alexei "Tater" Mashkov/Dustin "Snowy" Snow, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Series: Alone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301657
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I tried to catch all the Russian words and translate them so you just have to hover your mouse over the word. If I missed one, they are all translated at the end for inquiring minds.

** Clueless **

_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Ngozi Ukazu’s_ Check Please! _, and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece. All other situations and plot developments are mine._

 _Summary: Jack and Bitty go to Tater’s and Jack tries to figure out what’s different, because something_ has _to be for Bitty to be kicking him this much._

 _Sequel to_ Mess _._

_Author’s Note: The world needs more Tater/Snowy. ‘Nuff said. Possible out-of-characterness and un-beta’d._

_Constructive criticism and comments are always welcomed._

_Published: 22 December 2019_

_Rating: T_

Jack holds the door open for Bitty, who’s balancing three pies. He would offer to take one, but since he’s got a pie of his own to carry as well as two bags that are filled with whipped cream and all sorts of baking things that he doesn’t understand (Bits has tried to explain it all to him, but it starts to sound like Greek to him after about minute fifteen), it really wouldn’t be all that helpful.

“Thanks, sweet pea,” Bitty says, flashing him a bright grin and the tall man feels his heart beat a little harder with happiness. He wonders—yet again—how he managed to get so lucky as to get Bittle to agree to be his boyfriend.

Bitty’s eyes flicker over the small foyer before taking in the staircases that wind around the open centre of the building in an artistic—but daunting—view. “My goodness, you weren’t exaggerating! Now I’m even happier that you got Tater to stay at our place while he healed! He would have killed himself tryin’ to do these!”

“It’s a lot,” Jack agrees. He follows his shorter boyfriend as he starts climbing.

“Well, now we know how Tater stays in such good shape in the off-season!” The blond comments on the third flight. “I don’t think I’ve climbed so many stairs in my entire life!”

“Maybe we could make it some sort of mandatory training for the rest of the team,” Jack says, only half-joking. “First person to Tater’s apartment gets to skip a round of drills and can have the first slice of pie.”

His boyfriend laughs. “Tater would agree because he would win, hands down!”

They don’t say much more, instead focusing on making it up to Jack’s teammate’s flat in one piece.

When they finally reach Tater’s door, Jack is hot and close to being out of breath. Not for the first time, he thinks this is part of the reason that Tater seems indefatigable.

Jack knocks and the large Russian rips open his door with his usual enthusiasm. “Hello! Hi, Zimmboni and B. So happy to see you both! And B! You bring pie!” Tater has absolutely _no_ compunctions about relieving Bittle of most of his treats. He sniffs the pies appreciatively and beams brightly at them. “Smells very good! Come! Come in!”

Jack isn't sure what it is, but Tater seems…different. Brighter, maybe. Or maybe more carefree. Either way, something has changed in his friend’s life.

Or maybe his perspective was a little skewed because the last few times he’d seen Tater, the man was still recovering from his injury. Tater might just not be in pain any more (Bitty had worriedly told the dark-haired man that he wasn’t sure that Tater had been taking his pain meds, for whatever reason), so he could just be feeling better in general.

Jack glances at Tater’s back as the larger man turns the corner to get into his kitchen. “Look,” he declares delightedly. “Pie!”

Curious as to whom he could be taking to, Jack peeks in. “Oh, hello Snowy,” he says, surprised to see the goalie standing in front of a pan on the stove.

Icy blue eyes flicker in his direction. “Zimmermann,” Snowy lifts the slotted metal spoon in his hand in a half-salute. “Bittle.”

“Hi, Snowy!” Bitty is better at covering his surprise than Jack is. “I didn’t know you were comin’! I would have made a flapper pie for you had I known!”

“I’m sure I can choke down whatever you’ve brought,” the taller blond replies. His attention mostly shifts back to whatever he’s frying in the pan in front of him.

“Snowy makes food,” Tater tells them proudly, as if it isn’t obvious. “I help.”

“No, you made a mess,” Snowy corrects, not looking up.

“Maybe little.” The large Russian shrugs, unconcerned.

“I have pictures,” Snowy tells Bitty.

“Любимый! Нет! You promise!”

“I promised that I wouldn’t put them up on social media,” he corrects. “I never promised that I wouldn’t show them to anyone else.”

“You hurt me in my heart, Долгожданная,” Tater proclaims. “In my _heart_.”

“It’s _hilarious_ ,” Snowy says, clearly ignoring his teammate’s dramatics. “I’ll pull them up once I’m done here.”

“Снежныёк!” Tater protests, sounding devastated as Bitty laughs. Even Jack cracks a small smile at the bigger man’s expense.

“Don’t worry, Tater,” Bitty consoles a moment later as his laughter dies down. “You should have seen MooMaw’s kitchen after the first time I tried to bake a pie. My goodness, there was flour and sugar _everywhere!_ It must have taken her _hours_ to clean up after me because I certainly was no help in that respect either! And lord almighty, you should have seen some of the messes Jack made when I was trying to teach him how to do a lattice top!”

“That was because you started throwing flour at me,” Jack protests. “Not because I didn’t know what I was doing.”

Bitty pats his arm. “Okay, honey. If you say so.”

Snowy snorts lightly. “Food’ll be done in about fifteen minutes or so,” he says, changing the subject. “So that’ll give you time to do what you need before we eat.”

The small southerner beams brightly. “Thank you!” He gathers the bags from Jack and immediately sets up on the counter, getting down to business.

“Come Zimmboni,” Tater says. “We will let magic happen. Would you like wine or beer or water or…?”

“A beer would be nice, thank you.”

Tater grins and shoos his captain out into the living room before joining him with a glass of craft beer for the each of them. “So! How is off-season being to you?”

“I don’t have to worry about Nate yelling at me for eating any pie or having a beer,” Jack offers after a moment. “That’s been nice.”

The larger man laughs loudly. “Yes! I like eating everything and not having Nate mad. Is very nice!” He waggled his eyebrows. “But I have not had as much pie as you do. I must make up for it now!"

"Bitty thought you might be feeling that way.” Bitty has actually nearly had a panic attack in Jack’s car when he had a moment of doubt—not over of the quality of his pies, but over the quantity. Jack has assured him that he did not, in fact, have too few pies. Four is _plenty_. Just because they’re in off-season does not mean they can eat _whatever_ they _want_ , _whenever_ they want. Certainly, there’s more freedom there, but everyone knows whatever weight you put on in the off-season has to come _off_ before the season really gets going, so it’s best if you don’t go too crazy.

“He knows me so well,” the large man sighs happily.

“Tater, finish setting the table!” Snowy yells from the kitchen. “Food gonna be done in just a moment!”

Tater’s smile softens and changes. “Да, радость моя!” He calls back before glancing at Jack. “Come! Food!”

There are _piles_ of pierogi (“Goddamn it, Tater, _PYROHY!_ Stop calling them pierogi, you Russian dickwad!”) and Tater cheerfully tells them about which one has which fillings. Bitty is delighted by the whole thing and asks numerous questions about the process and craft of the preparation.

Snowy corrects Tater a few times and mutters a couple different things under his breath in Ukrainian that sound vaguely unflattering, but the large man is undeterred. He only beams at their goalie brightly, and continues on.

“How is your knee doing?” Bitty asks Tater as they finish up the pierogi/pyrohy (Jack is _not_ about to take sides on this argument—he is _not_ going to be forced to choose between his star goalie and his star defenceman).

“Is much better! I follow doctor plan, and I do not exercise too hard. I will be good for season!” Tater sounds pleased; Jack can’t blame him. It must have been _agonising_ watching the team win without him, and it must be a big relief to know that he has a chance to contribute next year.

“Well, ain’t that wonderful! Ransom—that is, my friend, Justin—will be glad to hear that. He is _such_ a fan of yours!”

“‘Randy’s’ friend,” Jack says when the large man looks pleased, but slightly confused and obviously unable to place the name.

“Oh, yes! Randy and his shy friend Adam! How are they? They are no longer at college, да? Will they be coming to our first home game?”

Jack shrugs slightly. “Probably.”

“Good! We will get win for them! Дорогй моя, you will help, да?”

“Sure,” Snowy mutters. “If I’m playing and it’s not Tommie-boy.”

The other two Falconers wince slightly. “Thompson still needs some work,” Jack allows.

“He is not as good as Snowy,” Tater says firmly. “Snowy is best in League!”

Snowy only rolls his eyes, but he smiles slightly at Tater, which surprises Jack a little bit; he expected the goalie to use his usual swears against Tater. It’s a little strange to _not_ hear Snowy cuss.

The meal follows a similar vein for the remainder. Snowy’s a little less salty and Tater is almost blindingly happy, but things are mostly normal.

Still, Jack can't shake the feeling that something else is going on. If he wants to be honest, it has more to do with the expression on Bitty's face and the occasional kick to his shin than it does with his teammates, but he’ll be the first to admit that social interactions are not his strongest suit. That’s where Bitty comes in—he’s saved Jack from making a complete idiot of himself more than once because he read the situation not only better, but faster.

He tries to see what Bitty is seeing. _Something_ has to be different here; why _else_ would Bitty be clearly trying to so hard to communicate telepathically?

He has a brief moment where he thinks about inviting everyone down to the rink so he can see everyone on the ice—because almost _everything_ is clearer on the ice—but reminds himself that Tater is still recovering and probably isn’t allowed to skate yet.

Speaking of which, Jack should ask when Tater will be allowed to back on the ice.

“Very soon!” Tater replies happily. “I will only be able to child-skating at first, but by season, I will be good!”

“Don’t worry, I won’t let the idiot overdo it,” Snowy assures Jack.

“Always so not nice!” Tater mock-pouts. “Снежныёк, why must you be so not nice?”

“I’m plenty nice,” Snowy shoots back. “I’m the nicest fuckin’ person you’ll ever meet!”

The large Russian loudly sighs. “See, B. See what I must live with. All time. Every day.”

Bitty laughs lightly. “I’m sorry. Perhaps a bit of pie will brighten up your day!”

Tater immediately beams. “Да! Pie makes me strong!”

Snowy’s eye roll—while softer than normal—can be heard across the room.

And Bitty just shot Jack a _very_ significant glance—what is he _missing?_

He studies the group as carefully as he can as Bitty doles out pie. Nothing immediately jumps out at him and he barely holds in a sigh; this is why he likes hockey. Things make so much more _sense_ in the rink.

Snowy helps clear the table and he chases everyone out of the kitchen so he can finish the clean up and do the dishes that can’t be put into the dishwasher. It’s terribly nice of the goalie and since it keeps Bitty from trying to help out instead of enjoying himself, Jack makes a note to thank Snowy later.

“So!” Tater says brightly. “How was end of classes?”

Bitty sighs theatrically and launches into dramatic retelling of his finals. Tater is a wonderful sport and makes the appropriate sounds and faces at the right moments.

Bitty’s wrapping up his tale when Snowy finishes up in the kitchen and wanders in by them, plopping down next to Tater. “How’s the off-season treating you?” He asks Jack, wine glass loose and easy between his fingers.

“Not too bad. I’ve dodged a few reporters, but mostly, it’s been quiet.”

The goalie jerks his blond head in the direction of Bitty. “He showed you how to change all your settings, didn’t he?”

“Yeah.” Things had gotten a _lot_ quieter once people couldn’t pester him on his personal social media (he purposely does _not_ think about the poor person in H.R. who is now getting all that instead). It isn’t as big of a deal for him as it is for his boyfriend—he really doesn’t care all that much about it, so not having to do anything with it is a relief.

However, it's been hard on Bitty. Bitty—who _loves_ his Twitterpated and Snapgrams and Instabooks and MySpotr and OvrShairMehLf and whatever else they’re called—has been putting forwards a brave face, but has been struggling without his constant connections. He likes doing his pie tutorials and sharing everyday events that he’s observed, and it kills the smaller man to be forced only share with people he knows as opposed to everyone.

Jack hopes it's a temporary thing—for Bits’s sake, if nothing else—but he won’t lie and say he hasn’t been enjoying the extra attention that his boyfriend is putting towards him instead of his online life.

“Well, I’m glad at least _somebody_ knows how to navigate the net for you,” Snowy says, “because you’re a hopeless mess with that sort of thing.”

Jack shrugs. He is and he knows it.

“But enough about me!” Bitty says brightly. “What about you two?”

“Not a whole lot. Just making sure this idiot doesn’t destroy any more kitchens.”

“Долгожданная!” Tater protests in a hurt tone of voice.

“You said you had pictures?”

“B! Нет! Not you!”

“Oh, do I _ever_ ,” Snowy says, a bit of manic glee in his grin. He puts his wine glass down on the low glass table and pulls out his phone. He has to fend off Tater as the larger man tries to grab it, but he shoves it at Bitty a few moments later. “Behold!” His voice is a little muffled because Tater has one large hand over his face.

Bitty reaches over and snags the phone before Tater can. He looks at the screen and snickers before he can stop himself. He angles the screen so Jack can see it and _wow_. _Wow_. No wonder Tater is embarrassed and why Snowy thought it was hilarious. _WOW._ That is...that is one impressive mess.

He tells Tater that and the Russian mock scowls. "Zimmboni! You also? Am I alone? You all leave poor Alexei out like that? So not nice!"

"You must admit, that was....quite something," Bitty says diplomatically, trying to keep in his giggles. "It's a good thing that you had Snowy to help you clean it all up!”

“Damn straight,” Snowy mutters while Tater beams.

“Am very lucky,” Tater agrees warmly, almost glowing. “Am luckiest person in whole world!”

Snowy rolls his eyes again, but he hides a small smile behind his wine glass. Bitty elbows Jack again, indicating _something_ just happened.

He doesn’t get a moment to think on it because Tater says “now tell us about being captain! Are you following Zimmboni’s feet and you will be joining us next year?”

Bitty laughs. “Oh Lord, _no_. I could never handle checking at a professional level! Besides, if I was practin’ with y’all all the time, when would I be able to bake my pies?”

“Would be very sad,” Tater immediately agrees.

“Nate would appreciate it, though,” Snowy murmurs before standing. “I need more wine; does anyone else need anything?”

Tater looks up and say something softly in Russian, voice warm. Snowy smacks him on the shoulder and it might be a trick of the light, but Jack thinks his check might be a bit pinker than usual. Then again, who knows how much he drank before he started cooking—he might just be getting a wine flush.

Tater insists on games when Snowy comes back, so they end up spending the rest of the evening playing Give Me the Brain! (Tater wins), and the Great Dalmuti (Jack and Tater end up as the peons in every game they play, much to the delight of the other two), and Apples to Apples (Tater laughs so hard he nearly breaks his furniture when Bitty plays ‘Canadians’ for the ‘Manly’ card and Jack argues _vehemently_ against Snowy’s win of ‘Surprising’ with ‘The Spanish Inquisition’ over his ‘Pearl Harbour, 1941’).

It’s fun, and Jack finds himself more relaxed with other people than he’s been in a while. He’s almost disappointed when Bitty starts trying to hide his yawns and he knows that it’s time to go, despite how much he’s enjoying himself.

“We must do again!” Tater proclaims as Bitty gathers up his things from the kitchen and Jack helps take care of wine and beer glasses. “Is good way to spend time.”

“Oh, I agree!” Bitty immediately puts in. “I haven’t had a good game night in _forever!_ Not since high school at least.”

“What! You do not play games with team?” Tater looks scandalised.

“Board games are banned at the Haus,” Jack says, remembering the temper tantrum that Holster had thrown after a game of Settlers of Catan. “And with good reason.”

“All more reasons for us to do more!” The large man declares. “Then B has all game nights he needs.”

“You’re just saying that because you know he’ll bring you pie.” Snowy lifts an eyebrow as he comes out of the kitchen where he had been washing the glassware.

Tater clutches at his chest. “Радость моя! Such accusing! Such strong words! Such—”

“Such facts.”

“I am thinking only of B!”

“And the pies he’ll bring you.”

“So full of disbelief, Снежныёк! Is not what thinking at _all_. Zimmboni, you back me! I think of B’s happiness!”

“And his pie,” Jack says, working to keep the smile off his face, but failing.

The Russian staggers back dramatically as Bitty tries to smother his laughter and Snowy smirks. “Zimmboni! I thought we were _friends!_ How full of mistakes am I!”

“Don’t worry, Tater,” Bitty giggles. “ _I_ appreciate the fact that you’re thinking about my happiness—and my pies—when you plan for the next game night!”

This seems to mollify him a little bit. “See? _B_ understands!”

“That you’ll say just about anything so you can weasel more treats out of him?” Snowy says. “Yeah, he totally understands.”

“Долгожданная, you are so very mean,” Tater grumbles, but then he smiles softly. “Well, is late. B is going to fall asleep on you in car. Do you need help bringing stuff down?”

“ _Leg_ , Tater,” Snowy interrupts. “You had P.T. today and you haven’t rested it at _all_.”

“Who says I go? I send you.”

He swears—probably very impressively—in Ukrainian at his teammate.

“We’ve got it, thanks,” Jack intervenes before things can too much worse (Snowy has taught him a cuss word or two, and he’s just heard a few variations of ‘fuck’ in there). “Thank you for inviting us. Next time, we’ll host.”

“And I do want that pierogi recipe!” Bitty adds brightly.

“ _Pyrohy_ ,” Snowy corrects under his breath as Tater enthusiastically agrees to write it down in English for the short blond. In a louder voice, he says “Tater may provide you with the recipe, but don’t let him help you make it.”

“Любимый!”

Bitty laughs again. “Now, now, don’t be mean. And of course, I’d be askin’ you to come and help out as well! There is a thing as too many cooks in a kitchen, but when it comes to assemblin’ things, the more, the merrier! We’ll make it fun!”

“Да! But I always make everything fun. Is not correct, Радость моя?” Tater throws his arm over Snowy’s shoulders.

The goalie rolls his eyes. “Sure, Tater. Whatever you say.”

“So not _nice!_ ”

Bitty is still giggling as they wave and start down the stairs.

“Lordy!” He says as they reach the halfway point. “I can’t imagine doin’ this every day! Tater probably doesn’t need P.T. after goin’ down to get his mail!”

“Well, actually—”

“Yes, yes, yes, I know that’s not how P.T. _actually_ works! I was just makin’ a point!” He shakes his head. “This boy,” he mutters fondly.

They finally reach the main lobby and Jack holds the door for his boyfriend. “I know you know how P.T. works,” he says, a bit stiltedly.

Bitty softens. “I didn’t mean to get short with you. I just…well. I’m turnin’ into a pumpkin ‘bout now.”

“It is kind of late for you,” Jack agrees, opening his car so Bitty can throw everything in the way he wants it. “When we have Tater over, we’ll have something earlier in the day, eh?”

“So I can be my charmin’ self the entire time?”

“So you don’t drown out the conversation with your snores,” he corrects with a small grin.

Bitty punches him lightly in the arm before buckling up. “Oh, hardy har har har, Mr Zimmermann! Aren’t you just the comedian!”

“It’s a new part of my programming. Beep boop.”

“That joke won't work on me!” He tries to claim, but he is muffling laughter.

Jack feels absurdly proud that he can get his boyfriend to giggle like that, and he delays starting his car for a moment, just so he can enjoy the sound of Bitty’s amusement for a moment longer.

Slowly, Bitty’s snickers slow down and he just looks tiredly happy. He glances over at Jack from the corner of his eye. “So, Tater and Snowy, huh?”

“I was surprised to see Snowy there,” the older man admits, “but I’m glad that he and Tater are hanging out. It’s good for—what? What’s that look for?”

“Oh sweetie, _please_ tell me that you’re jokin’ right now! You _cannot_ have missed it!”

“Missed what? Joking about what?” Damn it, he _knew_ Bitty had been trying to communicate something to him! And he _didn’t get it!_ What kind of boyfriend _is_ he—

“Honey, they’re together. As in _together_ together. As in datin’.”

“What?” Jack glances over again. “Are you sure?”

Bitty snorts. “Sweet pea, they were all but _shoutin’_ it from the rooftops. I’m _very_ sure. Didn’t you notice how besotted Tater was? Or how happy Snowy was?”

“…I thought Tater looked more relaxed because his knee wasn’t hurting him anymore. And that Snowy was enjoying both the cooking part and the wine.”

“Oh sweetheart, _no_. Just… _no_. They’re seein’ each other, and it looks like they’re still in the honeymoon phase.” He pauses, and then adds “they seem to be good for each other.”

Jack hums a little. “Them being in a relationship is going to be a logistical nightmare for Georgia,” he says after a moment and he can _hear_ Bitty shaking his head.

“This boy,” he mumbles fondly.

Jack is spared having to respond to that when Bitty’s phone pings. A moment later, the younger one huffs out a laugh and quickly texts back. “You’ve made Tater sad—it seems he and Snowy had a bet. Tater thought that you’d figure it out by yourself and Snowy said you’d have to be told. I’m to tell you ‘Zimmboni, how _could_ you!’” Bitty dramatically reads in a truly terrible Tater impression. “And that’s followed by a string of sad faces.”

“…I’m sorry?”

There must be something in his voice because suddenly, Bitty’s small hand is on his arm. “Oh Honey, it’s okay. We all know that this sort of thing just ain’t your strong suit. I’ll bet if we had been playin’, you’d have figured it out in ten seconds flat. Tater just always holds out hope that someday, you’ll surprise him.”

Jack shrugs slightly. “Until then, I suppose I’ll just have to rely on you, eh?”

“Yeah,” the blond says and Jack can hear the smile there. “I guess you will.

He pulls into the underground garage and parks his car. “C’mon, let’s go to bed.”

“Mr Zimmermann!”

“What? You’re tired and it’s been a busy evening.” He keeps his face smooth and works hard to make sure he doesn’t start to smile.

“Is _that_ what kids are callin’ it these days?” Bitty jokes, and then proves Jack’s point by yawning.

Jack glances over at his boyfriend from the corner of his eye.

“All right, _fine_. You’re right,” Bitty says, but he leans up against the Canadian and allows Jack to wrap an arm around him. It’s a little awkward, with the bags of all Bitty’s pie plates and baking supplies and whatnot, but they make it work as they leave the elevator and slowly make their way to Jack’s flat.

“Don’t worry ‘bout washin’ anything,” Bitty says as he helps unload everything in the kitchen. “We can just soak it all over night and I’ll get to it in the mornin’.”

Jack makes a mental note to set his alarm earlier than Bitty’s so he can do the washing himself—and not just because his boyfriend will be… _appreciative_ when he finds out. Bitty does so much taking care of everyone around him that he forgets to look after himself some days and it’s up to Jack to make sure that not only the younger man does, but that he also feels pampered along the way.

Jack gently catches Bitty as he starts down the hallway and pulls him back so he can kiss the small blond. It’s always a revelation and an ego-boost when his boyfriend immediately softens and reaches up for him eagerly. It helps remind him that—for all of his faults and problems and issues—there’s still someone who wants him.

He slowly eases back a few moments later and carefully puts his hand on Bitty’s chest to keep him from following him. Big brown eyes fluttered open. “Let’s go to bed,” Jack repeats, his voice rougher and lower than it really should be if he doesn’t want Bittle to try and jump him.

Despite how tired his boyfriend looks, Bitty still looks at Jack’s mouth with unrestrained hunger. “Yes,” he agrees breathily.

Jack purposely insists on doing all his ablutions and that Bitty does the same because as much as he’s not opposed to being intimate, he knows that there’s a good chance that his boyfriend might fall asleep in the middle, and he’s pretty sure that’ll trigger a self-esteem spiral, while if he takes care of Bitty and saves all the carnal fun for the morning, it’ll be a _huge_ self-esteem boost.

Oh, whom is he kidding? The fact that Bits is dating him is the _biggest_ self-esteem boost _ever_. He’s pretty sure that he’ll never top _that_.

Bitty is blinking slowly at him when he gets to the bed and each blink is longer than the last. He reaches for Jack, but his movements are getting sluggish.

Jack pulls the smaller man towards him and curls around him in the bed, gently kissing his boyfriend. Bitty fights to make it hotter and heavier for a moment, but melts quickly into the softness. He’s almost pliant when Jack eases back slightly a few moments later. “It’s been an eventful day,” he says quietly. “Let’s get some rest, eh?”

“I could…” Bitty yawns widely. “Okay, maybe I can’t.” He curls into Jack. “Don’t look so smug.”

“I don’t.”

“You do.”

“Even if I did look smug—which I don’t—I’m not allowed to be smug that about the fact that you’re right here in my arms?”

Sleepy brown eyes instantly soften. “This boy,” Bitty mumbles as he burrows closer to the taller man.

Neither say anything more and it doesn’t take long for Bitty’s breathing to even out. Jack knows it’s considered creepy to watch someone sleep, but he loves seeing his boyfriend relaxed and comfortable. It gets even better because the smaller boy always seeks out heat when he’s sleeping, so no matter what Jack does, Bitty _always_ ends up curled up against him. It soothes a good chunk of Jack’s anxiety and it calms him on a deep level. It makes falling asleep easy.

As he slows his breathing down to match Bitty’s, Jack sleepily finds himself thinking that if Snowy and Tater are together and if they go public, it might take some of the pressure off of Bitty. Social media isn’t his thing, but it his boyfriend enjoys it and if he can go back to making his baking videos and his cheeps (or twips or peeps or whatever those things are called)…well, it’ll make him very happy. And if Bitty’s happy…

Jack gently kisses the top of the blond head that’s cuddled up against his chest. Tomorrow, after he takes care of the dishes and enjoying waking Bitty up, he’ll call Tater and set up another gathering. This time, he’ll look for all the signs that should indicate that Tater and Snowy are together.

_x Fin x_

**Author's Note:**

> Долгожданная—My long-awaited  
> Нет—No  
> Любимый—Beloved (masculine)  
> Снежныёк—Snowy (affectionate)  
> Да, Радость моя—Yes, my joy  
> Да—Yes  
> Радость моя—My joy  
> Дорогй моя—My dear (masculine)
> 
> Constructive criticism and comments are always welcomed.


End file.
